<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You... I Need You... by porcelxin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730489">I Love You... I Need You...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelxin/pseuds/porcelxin'>porcelxin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darkiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelxin/pseuds/porcelxin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your boyfriend, Mark, settle down for the night. Things heat up quickly, and let's just say... Mark isn't the only one with a Dark side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darkiplier/Reader, Mark Fischbach/You, darkiplier/you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Love You... I Need You...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is inspired by Animal by Badflower. some of the lyrics from the song are integrated into the fic!</p><p> </p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ax7DO0g_Cv8</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“JUMP! COME ON!”</p><p>You could hear your boyfriend screaming at his game in the other room. Mark was streaming Fall Guys with Bob and Wade. You chuckled to yourself as you heard Mark yell at the screen again. You considered going in to the room to mess with him, but chose against it. Instead, you decided to go take a shower and change into your pajamas.</p><p>            After getting cozy, you laid in bed for a while scrolling and switching between different social media apps. You could hear footsteps coming down the hall. Mark opened the door and came in, plopping down into bed next to you.</p><p>            “How was Fall Guys?” you asked, snuggling into his side. “Get any crowns?”</p><p>            “Nah, not tonight,” Mark replied. “Wade almost did, but other than that we were 0 for however many games we played. I lost count after the third game.”</p><p>            You both laughed and Mark slipped his arm around you in order to get more comfortable. He leaned down and gave you a light kiss on the nose. You scrunched your face, resulting in a loving chuckle from your boyfriend. You scooted up and kissed him on the lips. It was soft at first, but soon you found yourself in a full on make out session. You felt Mark’s hands roaming further and further down your sides towards your ass. Your hands roamed northward, one landing on his heart and the other tangling itself in his long hair. You tugged slightly and Mark moaned into the kiss. You both knew exactly where this was headed, as if your minds were operating as one.</p>
<hr/><p>       Now, you had been with Mark for about 4 years, and you knew pretty much everything there was to know about him. You knew about all his characters and alter-egos that he had on his channel, but you also knew that one of those alter-egos was always present in his day-to-day life. When you first met Darkiplier, you were a little afraid of the persona, but he also drew you in. You knew that deep down, you had your own dark side and honestly seeing Mark turn into Dark turned you on. Mark was able to keep Dark at bay most of the time, and usually the only time Dark would come to the surface was when you two would have some insanely intense sex. To be fair, that was when your dark side came out too. You were animalistic, almost feral, but it worked with Dark. Everyone likes to joke that Mark is a masochist; hell, Ethan would constantly say it while they were making Unus Annus videos, but in reality, Dark was Mark’s masochistic side. Thankfully, you both knew how to bring each other back from the headspaces you knew you were both about to enter. That was when you felt Mark reach down and roughly squeeze your ass.</p><p>   “You animal, you ungrateful,” he growled into your ear, as your eyes glazed over. Primal instincts started to take over, and you immediately went to kissing Mark’s neck. You ripped his shirt off, and roughly kissed him. You could feel his excitement growing with every second that passed. “Unstoppable situation,” Mark said, his eyes going black. That familiar red and blue glitch started to surround your boyfriend, informing you that it was Dark’s turn to play. “Decided by <em>my</em> control,” he said, his deep voice echoing in your ears.</p><p>            “Illusion, you feed me fiction,” you responded in a daze. “I’m still begging you please don’t go.” Dark smirked at your words.</p><p>            “Oh no, my pet. The fun is only beginning,” he responded, ripping off your clothes. He immediately went to your chest, his tongue doing work on one of your nipples, while his rough fingers went to work on the other. You pushed Dark down on to the mattress, <em>hard.</em> He sat up and moved to the edge of the bed as you straddled him.</p><p>“You animal got your prey now. You're ravenous, time to feed,” Dark said, to which your lips immediately went back to his neck. “I'm your masochist, make me bleed.” You found the sweet spot on his neck and bit down, drawing blood. You licked the wound, trying to slow the bleeding. "My animal on your leash now," Dark began again, his hand grabbing and tugging on your ponytail, "teeth tearing my skin apart. The thing that you give becomes me..." he trailed off, his hand snaking in between the two of you and into your panties. You knew you were already soaked, and when Dark felt this, he immediately inserted two fingers. He began pumping them dangerously slow, looking to you the entire time to see your reaction. You desperately ground down to get more friction.</p><p>“Ah, ah, ah,” Dark chided, “Not quite yet, my pet.” You growled in his ear, reminding him that you could easily take over this situation. He responded by rubbing your clit, once again at a dangerously slow pace. You whined pathetically, and decided it was your turn to tease. You caught him off guard when you used all your weight to push him so he was laying down. This gave you the time to move so you were kneeling between his legs. You ripped off his sweatpants and underwear in one fell swoop. He sat up just as you licked the vein on the back of his cock. He shuddered, and laid back down. You then took his length into your mouth, setting an absolutely relentless pace and relishing in the moans and swears that were flowing out of your boyfriend’s mouth. The second you felt him grab your now extremely messy ponytail again, you pulled off. He groaned at the sudden loss of warmth and wetness your mouth provided. You crawled up onto your boyfriend’s lap, lining yourself up with him. You both let out deep sighs as you sank onto his dick. He gave you a moment to adjust, before biting your shoulder. You growled in his ear in response, letting him know you were ready. He started pumping into you, painfully slowly. You leaned down and took his one of his earlobes into your mouth, whimpering and moaning with each thrust. You were pleading for him to go faster.</p><p>            “You know what you need to do, pet,” Dark started, “If you want me to speed up, I need to hear that pretty voice of yours.”</p><p>            “Dark,” you growled, grabbing and tugging on a fistful of hair. Dark grunted at the tug, his eyes dilating with pleasure. “Move, now.”</p><p>            That was all it took for him to start pummeling into you. You were almost overwhelmed by his pace, and you threw your head back, moaning obscenely. Your nails dug into Dark’s back, tearing the skin. Despite the headspace you were in, you made a mental note to grab some Neosporin for those scratches once you were done. Dark’s hips started to stutter, and you could tell that he was getting close. You felt the coil in your stomach tightening, but you knew Dark was going to cum first.</p><p>            “Go ahead baby,” you mewled, his pace still relentless as his climax approached. All it took to push him over the edge was your lips connecting with his neck once again. “I love you,” you said, after leaving another hickey, “I need you. I want to,” your words quickly bringing Mark back to the forefront in his own mind. He quickly pulled out of you and pushed you onto the mattress on your back. He spread your legs and kissed up towards your core, leaving a bruises on each thigh as he came up. You looked down at him before your eyelids fluttered shut. Mark licked a stripe up your core. You felt him insert two fingers into you and felt his mouth latch onto your clit. He started pumping his fingers in and out, curling them in the process. You moaned loudly as he hit your g-spot over and over again, that coil in your stomach growing tight again.</p><p>            “Baby girl,” Mark started, still pumping his fingers, “I love you, I need you, I want to…” his words pushing you over the edge. You came hard around his fingers and in unison the two of you both said, “Stop.”</p><p>            You both laid there for a moment, catching your breath. “That was…. Incredible.” Mark said after a moment.</p><p>            “It really was,” you said, still breathing heavily. You grabbed the pack of wet wipes you kept in your night stand and helped clean each other up. You ran to your bathroom and grabbed the tube of Neosporin. “Hey babe?” you called to Mark. “Can you come here? I need to see something.”</p><p>            “Of course, baby,” Mark replied. “Be right there.” Your eyes widened when you saw the state of your boyfriend in the light. “Hey, y/n? What’s up, why are you looking at me like that?” You almost dropped the Neosporin tube in your hand. Mark walked over to the mirror and saw the state of his neck, <em>his</em> eyes widening.</p><p>            “Babe, why did you let me go that far?” You asked, shocked at your own strength. You also happened to glance at his back, and the damage you did made you tear up.</p><p>            Mark looked up and saw the tears in your eyes. “Baby,” there was worry in his voice. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong? You know that I’m okay with whatever you do in that headspace. I love my animal and I know for a fact that Dark loves the pain she inflicts. I don’t want you to feel bad. I’m okay, I promise. It’s just some scratches.” His hands cupped your face, his thumbs wiping away the tears that had escaped your eyes.</p><p>            You sniffled and laughed. “We definitely need to use this, especially on your back.” You said, holding up the antibiotic ointment. You both chuckled and Mark pulled you in for a soft kiss. You took his hand and pulled him back to your bedroom. He sat on the bed, waiting for you to apply the Neosporin. You kissed the scratches before applying the ointment. Mark flinched at the cold ointment hitting his skin. You then moved to the bite on his neck. You gently kissed it and then rubbed the ointment over it. You and Mark laid down and melted into each other, your head resting on his chest. You listened to his heartbeat, the gentle thumping lulling you to sleep.</p><p>            “I love you so much, baby,” Mark said, pressing his lips to the crown of your head.</p><p>            “I love you too,” you managed to mumble before drifting off to sleep in your favorite place in the world: Mark’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>